Raizel
|-|Base= |-|Blood Wings= Summary Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, often referred to as Raizel or simply Rai, is the protagonist of the Noblesse manhwa series. He is a Noble from Lukedonia who holds the special title of True Noblesse, which distinguishes him from all other Nobles as their hidden protector, as well as their judge, and if necessary, executioner. He is also Frankenstein's master. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A | 6-C | At least 6-C Name: Cadis Etrama di Raizel, often abbreviated to just Rai Origin: Noblesse Gender: Male Age: Over two thousand years old, biologically 18. Classification: Noble, The Noblesse Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Aura, Passive Empathic Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Telepathy (offensive and communicative), Telekinesis, Flight, Energy Manipulation and Absorption, Regeneration (mid-low), Immortality (Type 1), Blood Manipulation and Creation, Healing, Can awaken dormant power in others, Possibly Sealing (can possibly seal others' powers as he did with Frankenstein, though it is possible Frankenstein simply restrains his powers out of respect for Raizel's wishes), Resistance to Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (Can fight evenly against clan leaders) | Island level (Vastly superior to all other Nobles, and engulfed an entire island in his clash with Muzaka) | At least Island level Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Can keep up with clan leaders) | At least Supersonic+ (Faster than before) | At least Supersonic+ (Should be considerably faster than base). Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class | Island Class | Island Class Durability: Large Mountain level | Island level | At least Island level Stamina: Can fight for extended periods of time, but the more he uses his power the more his life force is drained. Range: At least tens of kilometres, possibly thousands of kilometres (was able to affect a satellite from the earth's surface) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Skilled combatant Weaknesses: Use of his powers drains his life, so he gets weaker the longer he fights. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Blood Field:' It is a powerful ability used exclusively by those who govern blood i.e. Rai and the current Lord. With just a wave of his hand the surrounding air is transmuted into blood and shaped into a powerful typhoon (Or other shapes i.e. a dome of blood) that surrounds and destroys his enemies. The blood field also shreds apart the surrounding area and every thing within. Blood fields are also able to invert or completely disperse electromagnetic fields, such as the one that served as Lukedonia's barrier. They also can affect the Earth's magnetic field, seeing as satellites could detect a sudden dispersion of energy in the region where a blood field was summoned. The blood field is formidable not only because of its destructive power, but because inside it, the caster's power is exerted upon every creature with blood making them slightly weaker than normal. *'Blood Wings:' Rai has the ability to govern blood and shape it into two vast wings (Together as tall as a large building). When this mode is activated, his eyes begin to bleed and glow crimson. His aura's power is magnified to the point where enough to cause Frankenstein, the 5th Elder and four Clan Leaders to involuntarily begin to tremble. His ascension into this state also causes an earthquake in the surrounding area. His powers are increased dramatically. After activated this power, he generates several Blood Fields instantly. These blood fields create craters hundreds of meters in diameter and shred apart buildings. *'Blood Phoenix:' A more powerful form of the Blood Wing stage, in this state Cadis Etrama Di Raizel gathers all the blood he mustered accompanied with his blood wings and transforms into an enormous phoenix of blood. This state is powerful enough to put two capable, experienced Clan Leaders into Forced Eternal Sleep. The phoenix strikes its target with incredible power. *'Hemokinesis:' Rai has the power to control blood which he can use to cause blood vessels to burst. With his control over blood he was able to rupture Ignes eyes by simply saying that she no longer had the right to look at him. He has also been shown to control the blood in a person and even cause the blood within a person to explode without even touching them. He has even used his control over blood to explode the limbs of his enemies. Key: Base | Blood Wings | Blood Phoenix Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Noblesse Category:Manhwa Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Blood Users Category:Telepaths Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Good Characters Category:Immortals Category:Vampires Category:Mind Users Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Healers Category:Soul Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6